Our Happy Ending
by Marineblau12
Summary: "Aku jadi ingin selalu dekat denganmu," aku tertawa pelan, "Kamu membuatku merasakan ini." / Naruto x Hinata / Their happy ending starts here.


**Our Happy Ending**

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: OOC

.

Kamu itu seperti kepingan puzzle, atau sekumpulan rumus matematika yang sulit untuk kumengerti. Aku akan pusing saat aku berusaha memahami kamu yang kadang pipinya merah atau tergagap saat kita bicara, atau yang tiba-tiba pingsan begitu saja.

Jadi kamu memang seperti puzzle, tapi kamu bukan puzzle. Tidak. Kamu jauh lebih manis dari puzzle manapun.

Aku tidak akan bilang hal itu keras-keras. Itu cuma buat konsumsiku sendiri.

Ini lucu. Sejak kapan aku bisa berpikir begini tentang kamu?

Ah.

Tapi serius, kamu memang paling susah untuk kumengerti.

Kadang aku berpikir kamu tidak menyukaiku atau apa karena tiap kali kita dekat kamu kelihatan gugup. Kamu tahu, itu menggangguku. Kamu tidak fokus dan melihat ke sekeliling kita kecuali aku, seperti sedang mencari pintu untuk keluar.

Heh? Memang aku semenyebalkan itu?

Sasuke dan Sakura memang sering mengataiku, sih. Tapi aku pikir kamu tidak akan punya pikiran seperti itu. Maksudku, Neji yang sudah jahat padamu saja masih kamu hormati, masa aku yang membelamu di depan Neji kamu abaikan?

Aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Kamu seperti ingin menjauh ketika kita bertemu, tapi aku selalu bisa melihat helaian rambutmu tiap aku berbalik.

Aku sempat berhenti untuk mencoba mengerti kamu. Aku pikir akan lebih baik jika kubiarkan saja kamu dan sikapmu yang sering membingungkanku. Jadi, yah, begitulah. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing tentang kamu.

Tapi tetap saja, aku penasaran setengah mati. Kenapa kamu? Maksudku, bukannya kamu tidak terlalu suka ada di dekatku? Jadi, kenapa? Kenapa kamu menawarkan contekan padaku? Kenapa kamu kadang mencoba untuk mengajakku bicara? Kenapa kamu bisa tiba-tiba berdiri di antara aku dan Pain yang ingin menghabisiku?

"_In my eyes, you're a proud failure."_

_Proud failure…_

Kamu benar-benar rumit. Bagaimana sebuah kegagalan bisa membanggakan begitu? Mereka tidak seharusnya diletakkan dalam kalimat yang sama, Hinata. Kita sama-sama tahu hal itu 'kan?

"_When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart."_

Perasaan seperti apa?

Apa perasaan itu yang membuatmu sering demam atau pingsan mendadak? Wah, keterlaluan sekali. Itu pasti bukan perasaan yang bagus, ya? Kamu membuatku bersedih, kamu tahu tidak?

"_Because you are not perfect…"_

Semua orang juga begitu, 'kan?

"_Because you fail…"_

Yah… terima kasih!

Itu sarkasme. Aku belajar dari Sai.

"… _you have the strength to get back up."_

Hm?

"_Because I believe that's what true strength is."_

Kamu…

Aku sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Kamu bilang begitu di saat aku sudah merasa tidak bisa apa-apa begini. Kamu ternyata berpikir setinggi ini tentang aku. Aku harus bilang apa? Berdiri pun rasanya sudah susah, tapi kamu malah bicara seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak ingin merusak bayanganmu tentang aku yang terdengar begitu sempurna itu.

"_You helped me find the right path."_

Hinata…

"_I always chased after you."_

Kamu bilang apa? Aku jadi merasa ringan begini. Kamu seperti memompa kepalaku dengan helium sampai rasa-rasanya aku akan bisa melayang-layang.

"_I wanted to walk beside you all the time."_

Apa?

"_I just wanted to be with you."_

Kamu adalah orang pertama yang bilang seperti itu padaku. Aku senang sekali, tapi kamu juga jadi membuatku tambah bingung.

"_You changed me."_

Kamu bilang ingin bersama denganku, lalu, kenapa tiap kita berdekatan kamu seringnya pingsan atau gugup?

"_Your smile is what saved me!"_

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Hinata. Ini terlalu rumit. Kamu terlalu rumit. Harusnya kamu mengatakannya di saat aku sedang duduk-duduk santai, jadi aku bisa berpikir dengan tenang dan mencoba untuk memahami kamu lagi. Situasi kita sekarang tidak memungkinkanku untuk berpikir jauh. Dengan Pain yang ada di depanmu, aku tidak bisa berpikir banyak.

"_That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you!"_

Menyingkir darinya, Hinata!

Jangan diam dan mengorbankan dirimu seperti ini!

"_Because…"_

Pergi!

"… _**I love you."**_

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hai!"

"U-uh… hai…"

Lihat, 'kan? Kamu benar-benar rumit.

Kamu bilang kamu suka padaku, kamu ingin selalu ada di sisiku, ingin selalu bersamaku. Tapi waktu aku ajak bicara begini, kamu seperti sedang mencari cara untuk pergi. Kemana Hinata yang bersamaku saat melawan Pain? Apa aku yang berhalusinasi tentang kamu waktu itu?

"Ada waktu?"

"Y-ya?"

"Aku traktir ramen, ya?"

.

.

.

"Tahu, tidak? Aku sempat berharap yang mendatangiku pertama kali waktu itu adalah Hinata," aku melirik kamu sambil nyengir, tapi segera berhenti karena posisimu berubah kaku.

Aku… ada salah bicara, ya?

"Aku senang Naruto-kun kembali dengan selamat."

Kamu akhirnya menyahut. Syukurlah.

"Aku ini Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata. Aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah."

"Benar! Naruto-kun adalah ninja terkuat, 'kan?"

Ah! Kamu membuatku malu. Kamu satu-satunya yang bicara begitu tentangku. Kamu satu-satunya yang selalu mempercayaiku, bahkan sejak dulu. Kamu juga orang yang selalu bisa membuatku kembali bersemangat saat aku sudah putus asa. Saat ujian Chuunin, ketika melawan Pain, saat melawan Obito… kamu selalu ada di sana denganku, di sisiku.

Setiap kata-katamu selalu bisa menghiburku. Pasti akan menyenangkan kalau aku bisa selalu mendengar setiap ucapanmu setiap hari, ya? Aku bisa jauh meninggalkan Lee dan semangat masa mudanya nanti. Wah…

"Kamu berpikir terlalu tinggi tentangku, Hinata."

"Tidak, kok."

"Benar?"

"Iya," kamu mengangguk bersemangat. "Naruto-kun adalah orang yang mengalahkan Pein, berada di garis depan saat melawan Obito, membawa Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke sini…" kamu tersenyum, "Sedikit lagi, Naruto-kun pasti bisa menjadi Hokage."

Kamu membuatku malu. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa kamu memberi banyak sekali pujian?

"Heh, Naruto! Kenapa wajahmu merah?"

Ah! Paman Teuchi ini…

"Seharusnya pacarmu ini yang wajahnya merah. Kamu seperti anak perempuan saja."

Serius, ya, kalau tidak karena orang tua, aku akan mengejar paman Teuchi ke dapur dan menjewer telinganya. Seenaknya saja membuatku malu di depan Hinata. Aku tidak mau anggapannya bahwa aku hebat turun derajat karena ucapan paman yang sembarangan itu.

Lagi pula wajahku tidak merah, kok. Cuma sedikit panas saja…

Ini juga gara-gara Hinata yang terlalu memuji.

"Kamu sudah selesai?"

"Iya."

"Ayo! Aku antar pulang."

Sepanjang jalan kamu menunduk saja. Aku takjub bagaimana kamu bisa berjalan tanpa menabrak apapun dari tadi. Pasti kamu pakai byakugan, ya?

"Aku ingin berterima kasih, Hinata."

Apa itu? Kamu terdengar seperti orang yang tersedak. Memang aku yang berterima kasih sulit dipercaya?

"Mendengarmu yang begitu mempercayaiku, aku selalu bisa menemukan semangatku."

"…"

"Bersama denganmu, aku merasa segalanya terasa mungkin. Kamu membuatku menemukan jalan yang benar."

Kamu juga pernah bilang seperti ini padaku, 'kan? Itu artinya kita sama. Perasaan ini sama.

Aku jadi ingin sekali tersenyum.

"Aku jadi ingin selalu dekat denganmu," aku tertawa pelan, "Kamu membuatku merasakan ini."

Eh? Kemana dia?

"Hei! Kenapa kamu masih di sana?" aku berbalik, mendekatimu, lalu meraih tanganmu. Dengan begini, kamu tidak akan tertinggal lagi. Iya, 'kan?

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Hah? Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?

Eh? Jangan-jangan…

"Hinata, kamu bisa mendengarku?! Hei! Hinata!" matamu mulai tidak fokus. Kamu kelihatan linglung. Aku panik. "Hinata, jangan pingsan ya!"

.

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n:**

Kata-kata dalam bahasa inggris dikutip langsung dari Narutopedia. Thanks internet!

Jadi, karena mereka sudah jadi official pairing dan itu artinya mimpi Hinata buat selalu ada di sisi Naruto kesampaian, ini adalah kado dari Marineblau12 yang sengaja dibuat untuk karakter kesayangannya, Hyuuga Hinata. #nangis_haru

Semoga langgeng terus sampai kakek nenek, yaa~

Special Thanks buat Masashi Kishimoto yang sudah memberikan ending ini untuk Naruto. Ini benar-benar menghapus segala kekecewaanku yang sebelumnya. Aku menyayangi Naruto lagi, menyukainya lagi… terima kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk semua orang yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak di fiksi sebelumnya dan fiksi ini juga. I'm nothing without you all.

Sampai jumpa lagi!

Salam,

Marine


End file.
